Epsilon Kappa Omega
by TheMightysafeandsoundlove
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe have to find new girls to join EKO but none of the pledges fit sorority material not even the legacy Beca. Chloe falls for Stacie the first second she sees her and Aubrey slowly has feelings for Beca but doesn't know how to act from them.
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey and Chloe stood together in the sorority house, getting things ready for the new arrivals. Aubrey was stressing as usual, skimming through the list of applicants for this year, worrying that they wouldn't be up to EKO standards. There were very few people that fitted Aubrey's extremely high standards. Chloe barely even fit them, but her bubbly personality and need to please people worked well with Aubrey's constant need to be in control.

"So I hear there'll be a legacy joining us this year?" Chloe piped up out of nowhere.

"Yeah, her mum was an amazing sorority sister so I have high hopes for her" Aubrey said looking over the information she had on the soon to be sorority sister. There wasn't much more than the fact she was a legacy. But that put Aubrey in high spirits as her mum was bound to have her up to scratch.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be great" Chloe said, "any information on any of the others?" she asked curiously, secretly hoping that maybe she'd find a girl for her own pleasure.

"There's no one that really seems up to standards" Aubrey drawled.

"Bree, hardly anyone ever meets your standards, you have to give people a chance" Chloe cooed sweetly.

"Chloe, this is serious. We can't have some girls coming into our sorority that aren't willing to commit fully. I know you don't take this as seriously as I do, and this might all be a joke in your mind but we have a reputation to uphold and I, for one, am not keen on letting that slide" she said, turning to face Chloe. Her hands on her hips and her face painted with a pout.

"Bree, I'm sure we'll get amazing girls. And we'll make sure they're up to scratch and fit your standards" Chloe said getting up to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, knowing Aubrey didn't mean what she was saying. Stress made her crazy, and Chloe knew this. So anything that was said during these heated moments Chloe let slide. This was a thing Aubrey really loved about her.

"I know Chloe, you're right. You know how I can get though! I just want to make everyone proud and live up to standards. And if you're asking about the other girls so you can find another little sex toy, think again. You are not corrupting any of these girls with your dirty mind" Aubrey said mockingly.

"But Bree" Chloe whined, "It's been too long, and no one else around here is willing"

"More like, everyone else around here has already had a piece of you" Aubrey smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Same thing. So tell me. Are there any super-hot girls for me?" Chloe said fluttering her eyelashes in the hope of getting Aubrey to divulge some information.

"Chlo', I'm serious. You are not in any way corrupting any of these girls. I mean it." She said as she put the lists of applicant away and into a locked drawer where she knew Chloe had no hope of getting into.

"Ugh. Fine. "Chloe said accepting defeat.

As Beca was getting out of the car and arriving at the place that would be her home for the next few years, the last thing her mother said to her before she left rang in her mind…

"_The thing is Bec, I was a sorority sister when I was at college, and a pretty damn good one at that. So that kinda means you're my legacy. And now you have to join the sorority and live up to the expectations had of you"_

As if it wasn't bad enough she was being made to go to college, but then having to join a sorority too? Someone had it out for her for sure. What did she even have to do in a sorority? How do they work? Oh god will she be forced to socialise and make friends? These were her main worries as she entered the building soon to be her home.

Beca was never one for friends, or relationships. Or anything that involved caring for someone other than herself. It wasn't that she was selfish, it was just the people always seemed to leave. And there's only so much of that a person can take. Beca intended to go to college and work hard enough to keep her parent off her back. Not join a sorority and actually interact with other human beings.

Beca walked into the dorm where she would stay until she had completed rush. Before she knew it she heard a loud excitable scream and was being pulled into a tight hug by a taller woman, making Beca incredibly uncomfortable from this unexpected and unwanted embrace. The taller brunette finally let her go, giving Beca a chance to look and see who it was invading her personal space.

"I'm so glad you're finally here Beca. I'm Stacie, I'm pledging EKO too. We're gonna be sisters. Aren't you so excited?" Jumping up with excitement expecting this excitement to come out from Beca too.

"Wow" she finally moves in the room and sits on an old rickety bed in the rotten room.

"Accommodation sucks in here" muttering to herself as she observes the room.

"You're a legacy I cannot believe I get the honor of pledging with a legacy. This is too good to be true." Stacie says moving closer to where Beca was sitting "I bet your mom has told you everything about being the best sister you can be."

Beca turns round and sees a desk at the end if the room at seeing this she decides to go over to it and set up her laptop so she could go into her world full of music and escape this stranger and her excitement.

"What is it lie growing up as a legacy? I bet it's amazing all the parties with all the sisters that your mom made when she was here. I cannot wait to see all the other girls that are pledging." She follows where Beca had moved too spying on what she was doing. and seeing Beca setting up her laptop on the desk.

"I haven't heard what they do for hazing here. Did your mom ever tell you what it's like? There's nothing I won't do to get in, I've wanted to be part if this sorority practically my whole life. I already know we are going to be close sisters." She perches herself on Beca's bed staring at her excitedly and intrigued what she is doing.

Beca loads up a screen on her laptop and opens up a mix she had been working on while on her journey to college, she didn't like being forced to have to be there and hearing everything the taller brunette was telling her she could tell she would hate being part if a sorority. The only thing keeping her sane right now was that she could find peace in her music.

Before Beca could react she was being dragged by her roommate, what was her name again? Obviously she had to start paying more attention, from her space at her desk and her music to god only knows where. As Beca tried to straighten herself out and look less like she was about to be murdered by this overly happy girl she heard her saying something about pledges and sisters and houses. 'This is it' Beca thought, my life is over.

Aubrey paced nervously as she waited for the pledges to arrive. There was a lot resting on maintaining the reputation of the sorority and she wasn't going to let anyone down now.

"Jeez, Bree. Will you stop pacing like a maniac, you're killing me here." Chloe groaned as she watched her best friend, pretty sure she would pace a hole through the floor at any moment.

"I'm sorry Chlo', you know I always stress. This is my way of letting it out"

Just as Chloe was about to reply and tell Aubrey to stop being uptight, she was interrupted by a rather, what would the word be? Large blonde barging through the door.

"What up twig bitches? The names Amy, but you can call me Fat Amy." She was then followed by a wide eyed Chinese girl who muttered something incoherently, neither girl having any idea what it was but both being slightly alarmed. One by one the pledges started to arrive. None of them seeming to meet Aubrey's high standards. Despite the fact she knew how many girls would be coming, Aubrey was still immensely disappointed by the number of girls.

Beca and Stacie were the last to arrive. As Beca entered the house and saw all of the people she knew this was going to be hell. Just as she and Stacie walked through the door Chloe caught a glimpse of Stacie and was instantly attracted to her. She knew that she would need to get to know her more, sooner rather than later.

Once Aubrey was sure all the pledges had arrived, she cleared her throat to gain their attention; "Okay, now that you're all here, I hope. We're basically going to be speaking to all of you and finding out which of you will be suitable sorority sisters" she said, "Okay, instead of standing there like spare parts, get to it. Socialise."

Socialise? Really? Beca already knew this whole sorority thing was going to kill her. Literally. Just as she was thinking about sneaking out before anyone noticed her, she was approached by a rather bubbly looking blonde. "Alright shorty didn't know they let 12 year olds into sororities these days" she said looking more than pleased with herself at that joke.

"Uh, yeah. Short jokes are always fun." Beca droned.

"I see I hit a nerve there, shorty" the rather too happy looking blonde continued, "I'm just messin' y'know. No need to look like you'll bite my ankles" she smirked.

"I'm just going to go over here now." Beca replied, walking away before the blonde, who she was sure said something about being called Fat Amy, could make any more height jokes.

Just as Beca thought she was safe to sneak out and forget this torture ever happened, she was approached by the tall blonde who, if she remembers rightly, introduced herself as Aubrey. "Doesn't look like you're doing much socialising" she called as Beca almost made her escapes. "I, uh, was just looking for someone to socialise with" Beca replied hoping this would be over soon. "Well, I guess it's your lucky day, here I am." Aubrey said as she looked the girl up and down. She definitely wasn't sorority material. From her dark eyeliner and those ear spikes. To her complete disregard for any colour in her clothing. She was definitely not what Aubrey wanted. "Okay then…" Beca said as she saw the taller girl staring her up and down. "So, are you going to continue being rude, or will you tell me your name?" Aubrey drawled. "I'm, um Beca… Beca Mitchell" she replied hesitantly, knowing that the girl would recognise her name. Aubrey stood there with her mouth agape. This was her legacy. The only girl she thought was going to pull the sorority together. This girl who looked like she was more interested in killing people than making friends. "Oh, like the Beca Mitchell? As in the legacy?" Aubrey stared intently as she watched Beca reluctantly nod her head. 'Can this get any worse?' Aubrey thought. She reached out a hand to Beca who reluctantly shook it "Since you're a legacy, we can't possibly refuse you. So welcome to EKO Beca."

Once Aubrey had finished her whole speech about the girls socialising and whatever else she rambled on about, Chloe made her way over the attractive brunette she set eyes on earlier. She was speaking with one of the other pledges, so Chloe waited patiently until there was no one else around her to make her move.

Stacie was standing talking to a rather strange Chinese girl, Lilly she's sure was her name. She was sure she heard the mention of burning dead bodies in the sentence that was just said, but then out of nowhere she saw her. The girl of her dreams. Perfect body, perfect hair, perfect face, perfect everything if Stacie had any say in it. She saw the gorgeous redhead approaching her as Lilly disappeared. As the redhead got closer she could feel her heartbeat quicken. Nerves? Impossible. Stacie never got nervous, especially not around girls. Just as she was trying to wrap her head around this strange nervous feeling she noticed the girl causing her nerves directly in front of her. "Hi, I'm Chloe, and you are?" she said outstretching her hand. Stacie was finding it difficult to form a response to the simplest question ever. Up close she was even more perfect. Her eyes were the most blue eyes she'd ever seen, and don't even get her started on that smile. "Um… Stacie. I'm Stacie." She eventually replied shaking the girls hand. "You know, you're really beautiful." The girl said as she got a pen and started writing on Stacie's hand. "Here's my number, I think we should go out sometime." And with that she left, winking at her as she walked away. Leaving Stacie there wondering what on earth had happened, and wondering if she would seem too keen texting her right now.

A few hours had passed and Aubrey had now spoken to every girl that had arrived to pledge EKO. Not a single girl that showed up fitted in with the standard of the sorority. She knew this was going to be an incredibly tough year she now had to choose 10 girls to shape into the perfect sorority girls. Not to mention that the legacy she was counting on would be of no use to them. Although Aubrey couldn't seem to shift her thoughts away from Beca since she met her. There was something about this girl that was driving her crazy making her want her. She wasn't one to get feelings like this normally especially not over a girl that looks the way Beca does. There was no way she was able to ignore it these feelings were there.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca had been invited to move into the house the next day due to being a legacy. She was grateful to be able to move from Stacie who wouldn't stop talking all night about Chloe. The taller woman was too much for Beca to handle on her first day there. The house seemed like it would be peaceful for now so she could focus on her mixes more. As she arrived to the house with her belongings she noticed Aubrey who was waiting with her arms folded on the porch of the house.

"You finally showed up, we shall have to work on your punctuality as a member of EKO it is highly important you show up early not late. I'm glad you are here now though I'll show you to your room. It is yours alone for tonight but as of tomorrow all the pledges we have chosen will be invited to move in." She heads off with Beca shocked that Aubrey was so abrupt with throwing rules at her. She followed the blonde into the house not saying anything to her and went right up the stairs to the rooms.

Aubrey takes Beca to her room and goes to leave her alone but finds herself stopping as she gets to the doorway. She just stands there staring at the small brunette as she gets her mixing equipment out of her bag. The blonde can't stop thinking over all the feelings that haven't left her since she first met her and is stuck in a trance being mesmerised by her. Chloe walks up the stairs and spots Aubrey standing there and decides to go over to her she stands there next to her for a few seconds seeing what she was so fascinated with.

"How's the legacy fitting in Bree?" She says making Aubrey jump out of her skin as she didn't even know that Chloe had been near her.

"Oh my god Chloe, you scared the shit out of me. I'm not sure she just got here and was late. She's definitely not sorority material though, but I am going to have hope that her mom has taught her enough about being a sorority sister." Still staring at Beca the whole time as she says this who was now sitting at the desk starting on a new mix.

"She's a legacy of course her mom's taught her what to do. I'm sure she will fit in perfectly. Don't stress so much Bree." Chloe looks at Aubrey and trails where her eyes were looking seeing that they are fixated on Beca. "You have a thing for her don't you?"

"What no of course I don't that's just crazy Chloe." Aubrey says going red from embarrassment at being caught. She finally decides it's best to move away from Beca's room and let her settle in. She as a lot of work she needed to get done anyway.

Stacie sat in her dorm room with Chloe's number in one hand and her phone in the other. After getting over the initial shock and taking the dumbfounded look off her face she managed to transfer it from her hand onto some paper. Would it be too soon to text after a day? Or would she come off crazy if she called her. She had no idea what to do, and this wasn't something she usually experienced with girls. She was always so cool and confident but Chloe reduced her to a nervous wreck. In the best way possible, of course. She was wishing now that Beca hadn't been a legacy and moved straight away, someone to talk to would've been great. Not that she ever said much, but that's what Stacie liked about her. Now she was alone in her dorm room. Alone and getting nowhere with contacting Chloe. Another 10 minutes had passed and she decided she may as well go for it, after all Chloe gave her number to Stacie. She must want her to call. So she typed her number in and hit call. It was now or never.

Chloe was sitting in her room in the sorority house, doing her usual afternoon reading when she heard her phone vibrate against her table. She picked it up and it was a number she didn't recognise. As she answered it she hoped it was who she thought it was. "Hello, Chloe Beale speaking." She said in her normal chirpy tone. "Uh, hi Chloe. It's um Stacie. From yesterday, you gave me your number…" Chloe could feel a smile creeping onto her face; she had been waiting patiently for her call since giving the girl her number yesterday. "Oh Stacie, how could I forget a face as beautiful as yours. I've been waiting for you to call actually. I thought you never would" she replied through her ever growing smile. She could almost feel the other girl blush through the phone, "Um, yeah I didn't want to come on too strong, or seem creepy. But I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out for dinner sometime?" Stacie asked, hopeful. By now the smile that was painted on Chloe's face was impossibly huge "I thought you'd never ask." They arranged the times and details of their date and Chloe hung up the phone. She hadn't been this excited about someone in a while. And she had a feeling this would turn out good.

Aubrey and Chloe as the leaders of EKO kidnap the girls they are accepting from their dorm rooms. Each girl being covered with a hood and taken into the house. Aubrey is never one to stray from tradition and does what her sisters before had done. Aubrey looked at the girls before her, the hoods her and Chloe put on them still covering their faces. They were standing in the main room of the sorority house, the lights were low and most light that adorned the space came from candles randomly placed around the room. This was the night they were accepting the new pledges into their sorority. Aubrey was still very disappointed with the girls they had this year, but she had to make the best of what she had. Even if they were all subpar. Beca; however seemed to invade her thoughts more frequently than ever now they were actually living in the same house. The way she walked around with her dark eye make-up and ear spikes with not a single care of how anyone viewed her was something Aubrey found intriguing.

Even now as the other pledges stood before her probably suffering from lack of oxygen under the hoods that covered their faces it was Beca that was in her thoughts, consuming her thoughts.

"Um, Bree. Are we ever gonna take those hoods off them?" she heard a concerned Chloe say, bringing her thoughts to an abrupt stop. "Uhh, yeah, yeah. Let's do that now." She replied walking round to the girls and waiting for Chloe to follow. They removed the hoods from the girls one by one each of them looking slightly disorientated at each other. Then letting it sink in that they had actually been accepted into EKO. Chloe and Aubrey then moved in front of the girls, waiting for them to settle down. Which took far too long in Aubrey's opinion, they definitely should have been paying more attention. But for now fixing that could wait. "Well girls, unless you're all complete idiots I think it's clear that you've all been accepted into EKO. This isn't something you should take lightly, it isn't a joke and it certainly won't be easy. I expect each of you to be on top form and up to the highest of standards. Anything less is not tolerated."

Aubrey and Chloe grab candles that were placed on the table each accepted girls name added onto it. They one by one hand them to the girls. Each girl looking confused not knowing what this was for. Chloe went to each girl and lit their candles. When she approached Stacie she leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear "You look so hot tonight Stace. Don't worry about any of the traditions and hazing stuff. You're perfect you will do just fine here at EKO." She winks at her as she walks off to light a few more girls' candles and goes to stand back with Aubrey.

"Ladies as you stand before us we are all sisters; we are bound together as a family of Epsilon Kappa Omega. Each one of you will be pushed and tested for a week; this will determine if you truly want to be here." She takes a breath from speaking and picks up her candle as does Chloe.

"Repeat this after me please ladies. We are sisters loyal, honest and true" all girls' copy looking confused but doing as they were told. "We fight, we love, we care" all girls turn looking at each smiling as they repeat after Aubrey. "We will never have sex with a Sigma Psi Mu or may our punishment be painful, long and severe." All girls looking shocked and worried at saying this line none knowing what punishment they would be given if they did and could feel fear of Aubrey already. "Our sisters are our family and our family comes first. We're here for each other as that is what we're for." They repeat the last line and Aubrey puts down her candle signifying the end. After a few minutes letting everything sink in Aubrey decides to break good news to the girls before her "There is no hazing tonight you are all free from it for now. All fraternities and sororities agreed to have a greek row party to get to know all our pledges better. You know our rules and I will be watching all of you tonight."

Beca sat in Stacie's room listening to her talk on and on and on about Chloe. Stacie decided that since they were friends (that's definitely not the word Beca was thinking of) they should get ready for the party together. Not that Beca needed much getting ready, she figured she would show her face and leave as soon as no one was looking. Parties weren't her thing, people weren't her thing, and human interaction wasn't her thing. The sooner she could get home and work on her mixes the better.

Before she knew it she and Stacie were walking arm in arm to the party. Arm in arm, really? Beca thought, this just isn't her thing. They arrived at the party and Beca felt Stacie detach from her arm. She looked around to see where the girl had gone, and of course she was over chatting up Chloe. She really shouldn't have expected anything else.

Now that Stacie had left her Beca really felt no need to stay, so she decided to make her way to the exit. She took about 3 steps and was stopped in her tracks by a random frat boy she'd never seen before. She could smell the alcohol off of him, which wasn't surprising as he stood blocking her path with a cup in each hand. Each time she tried to move past him, he would move in front of her again, eventually it started to piss Beca off. "Dude, will you get out my way for god sake." She said to him. "Woah there, calm down. You have really pretty eyes, you know." He replied, or slurred more like. "I don't care much over your liking to my eyes, will you move out of my way." She said beginning to get more and more annoyed. "Why, don't you want to party and have a few drinks with me?" he said with his sweetest puppy dog eyes. Beca had to admit he was kinda charming. But his shirt said he was a Sigma Psi Mu and hell was she worried what sort of punishment she might receive if Aubrey saw her. But it looked like he wasn't letting her go anywhere anytime soon as he dragged her to the nearest seats. 'This is it, this is how I die' she thought before reluctantly sitting down.

Aubrey sat with her drink in her hand. The same one she had been nursing the whole party. She wanted to make sure none of the pledges do anything stupid tonight, and the best way to do that was to watch them all get drunk. She preferred the first party with all of the new girls to be like this anyway, just be able to observe all of them. And plus, drunk people were hilarious. As she was scanning the party she accounted for almost all of the girls. It didn't surprise her one bit when she saw Chloe sweet talking Stacie; she knew Chloe would fall for her instantly, it was nice seeing her so happy. However one person she couldn't account for was Beca. Even though she only knew her for a couple of days she knew Beca wasn't the social type, so it surprised her when she spotted her seeing her sitting with one of the Sigma Psi Mu boys, Jesse if she remembered correctly. And it looked like they were getting pretty close; with Jesse moving in to whisper something in Beca's ear. Aubrey suddenly felt annoyed, not because Beca was going against the oath, but because she was jealous. She wished it was her sitting beside Beca whispering in her ear, not some random frat boy. Wait what? No way was Aubrey developing feelings for this girl, she just couldn't be. She wasn't her type at all. How could she even justify to anyone liking someone as alternative and well strange as Beca? It just wouldn't work. Aubrey pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind; she decided she would deal with it tomorrow. For now though, it was time to consume as much alcohol as possible, being the sober one wouldn't work anymore.


End file.
